L' amour a vec toi (El amor contigo)
by Friditas
Summary: Historia alterna. Albert y Candy se encuentran en varias etapas de su vida. Ambos dentro del mundo del arte. GF '14


Esta historia es un homenaje personal a mi papá, artista plástico de profesión (nada biográfico); por haberme hecho crecer en un mundo rodeado de belleza. Songfic basado en una canción de Aute. Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, pero esta historia totalmente ficticia, sí. Creado para el CEA en el marco de la GF 2014.

Muchas gracias Stear's girl por permitirme el uso de la bellísima imagen que diseñaste para este fic y sobretodo, por tu gran ayuda y la de tu Stear de la vida real, para la íntegra traducción de las frases en francés

**"L Amour Avec Toi"**

**(El amor contigo)**

Cuando era un chico, me consideraba un solitario. Absorbido siempre entre enseñanzas de George, o entre clases especiales con tutores…

**Fue una primavera...**

**arrancaban los sesenta con la vida en bandolera…**

**Yo tenía diecisiete y me decía:**

**"Ya eres muy mayor,**

**debes intentar vivir un gran amor...".**

A mí, esa idea me parecía cursi, pero bueno, en toda mi existencia, solo había estado rodeado de adultos, y he de reconocer que la libertad, iba implicada en mi siguiente proyecto.

Con George, mi inseparable tutor luego del fallecimiento de mis padres, conocí las grandes ciudades. Los sitios históricos más famosos del mundo. No coleccionaba fotos con las típicas obras arquitectónicas o escultóricas de cada ciudad, pese a conocerlas, no tenía fotos ni con el Coliseo romano, ni sobre la pirámide del Sol, ni en la majestuosa fachada de Gaudi en Iglesia de la Sagrada Familia, tampoco con el típico fondo de la Torre Eiffel. En cambio, tenía entre otras; con "Las Meninas" de Velázquez, "La Guernica" de Picasso y mi tesoro: "Desnudo bajando la escalera" de Duchamp, quien aún habiendo demostrado su extraordinaria técnica pictórica, se desenvolvía causando polémicas con sus ready made, como aquél de un urinario, en el que el artista vuelve un objeto común en arte, por el solo deseo de hacerlo, "La Fuente", lo había titulado.

Los mejores museos también los conocí por él, que insistía en que el arte era lo que hacía nuestra vida más bella, y para demostrármelo, me llevó a conocer más de aquél mundo maravilloso. Justamente en uno te conocí. Era la quinta vez que recorría El Louvre (Museo de la Luz, París), tú, eras una pequeña que lloraba conmovida ante su primera visita. Me llamó la atención que fueras tan joven y con vehemencia reconocías que tu sueño se había realizado. A pesar de haber ido tantas ocasiones, yo aún me conmuevo como la primera vez, así que te entendí. Charlamos un momento, y me dijiste que tu más grande anhelo, sería tener una colección completa de arte, pero que sería muy difícil juntar tanto dinero. Tu inocente comentario, me causó tanta gracia, que terminé por obsequiarte el boceto de un águila que había dibujado en un rato de ocio. Me jacté de ser un excelente dibujante y te aseguré que en el futuro, cuando fuese un artista famoso, ese trozo de papel, valdría millones. No nos volvimos a ver durante años, en los cuales crecimos y tomamos un camino que se volvería a cruzar.

El arte se convirtió en parte de mi vida, de mi esencia misma. Cuando era el tiempo de entrar en la universidad, con los recursos de la familia, tenía la fortuna de elegir a mi gusto cualquier elitista universidad como Alma máter. Enorme sorpresa se llevaron los ancianos del consejo al saber mi decisión. No solo había renegado de estudiar una carrera empresarial. Había elegido ser artista plástico.

Decidí ingresar en la Universidad de París, en aquélla época, no estaba dividida en distintas escuelas como ahora, era simple y llanamente: La Sorbonne, la más prestigiosa escuela de arte en el mundo.

¡Por fin me sentía yo! ¡Libre! Libre para ser yo mismo, para soltar las riendas de mi creativa imaginación, para comenzar a forjar un futuro anhelado. En mis días libres, pasaba el rato en el Barrio de Saint Germain, que gozaba por entonces, de prestigio intelectual, pues era un lugar al que pensadores, artistas, cantantes, y escritores, eran asiduos: los famosos Jean-Paul Sartre y la misma Simone de Beauvoir, habían sido clientes frecuentes en los pequeños cafés que exhibían sus terrrazas al público. En el famoso Café de Flore tuve incontables encuentros con polémicos artistas de vanguardia.

En una de aquellas ociosas tardes, fue que sucedió, buscaba "Salut les compains" ("Hola compañeros"), una revista juvenil con fotos de cantantes de la época, para realizar una suerte de experimento de arte pop, con íconos de la música tipo Elvis Presley, Francois Hardy o The Rolling Stones . El arte pop, realizaba una crítica y un homenaje a la sociedad consumista, a los íconos culturales, a la elitista cultura existente en el arte. Yo estaba altamente influenciado por Warhol, Ernst y especialmente por Duchamp, así que para mí, en ese momento, cualquier cosa de la cotidianidad, podía convertirse en una obra artística, buscaba utilizar imágenes populares separándolas de su contexto y aislándolas o combinándolas para resaltar el aspecto banal o kitsch; mi obra, rayaba en la ironía, tenía una buena crítica. Nunca imaginé que en un simple puesto de periódicos, encontraría a la mujer que cambiaría mi vida.

**Y apareciste por un kiosco de Saint-Germain,**

**pedimos al unísono un "Salut les copains" **

**y, entre canciones de Françoise Hardy,**

**logré invitarte a un té en Le Paradis...**

Desde el primer instante me impactó tu penetrante mirada, esos ojos verdes que adquirían un matiz distinto dependiendo de la luz, parecían traspasarme.

Como cualquier hombre, no pude evitar dar una mirada a tus torneadas piernas que mostrabas con una minifalda y que se alargaban con unas blancas botas altas. Pero lo que más me sorprendió en ese momento, fue percatarme de que tú, me estabas dando un descarado repaso. Mencionaste algo acerca de lo mucho que te gustaba el foular en mi cuello, y aquél aditamento, se volvió imprescindible en mi guardarropa, con los años incluso, una especie de distintivo en mi look habitual. Me sentí tan afortunado de que aceptaras tomar algo conmigo aún sin conocernos, pero bueno, tampoco es para sentirme muy especial, por aquellos días y en aquella zona, era algo común.

Me contaste que estudiabas en la Académie des Beaux-Arts (Academia de Bellas Artes), eras una mujer joven e independiente, con ideas firmes. Y también artista. Si no hubiera estado en contra de la idea de perfección humana, hubiese afirmado que tú lo eras, pero la juventud te hace un tanto radical.

Tu nombre: tan dulce como tú… Candy White.

Empezamos a salir continuamente, éramos amigos, nos apoyábamos y siempre estábamos el uno para el otro en cualquier circunstancia; pero también nos divertíamos juntos, fuimos al cine en innumerables ocasiones, Truffaut se convirtió en nuestro director favorito; por supuesto, nos acompañamos en nuestras respectivas exposiciones, que por nuestra inexperiencia, eran siempre colectivas y con chardonney barato, pero en París nena, lo sabes bien, hasta el vino más económico es bueno.

Nuestras ideas eran opuestas. Tú eras participe del "action paiting", tus guías eran Pollock, Kline y De Kooning. Yo era figurativo y tú abstracta. Discutíamos constantemente, a pesar de que yo insistía que el expresionismo abstracto era un paradigma que se debía romper, así como ese movimiento había roto a su vez, con el cubismo. Como artistas modernos, debíamos ir a la vanguardia. Pero tú eras una necia. Y adoraba que lo fueses.

**Y te hablé de la poesía**

**de la carne y el placer...**

**y tú, de la alevosía**

**que se oculta en la mujer.**

Incansable, te repetía las palabras del surrealista André Bretón en L'amour fou (libro: El amor loco): " El amor es una fuerza capaz de alterarlo todo, de trastocar los valores individuales o colectivos, de hacer añicos lo ya-sabido y transformar la vida, arrastrándonos hacia lo desconocido, pero para que el amor adquiera este carácter convulsivo ha de liberarse de las ligaduras que lo atan"

Eras inteligente, vivaz y hermosa; y yo, cada día me enamoraba más de ti. Ocurrió que en uno de aquellos días, con tu inocencia, y las ganas de cumplir a cabalidad con tus ideas feministas, me obsequiaste el regalo más sublime que he recibido: tu virginidad. No quiero sonar arcaico, pero lo fue. Nos amábamos profundamente y resultó toda una revelación el que tú tomaras la iniciativa. El famoso hotel Magots, fue el sitio elegido.

**Y me enseñaste a vivir,**

**y me enseñaste a decir:**

**J'aime, j'aime, j'aime **

**faire l'amour** **(me gusta hacer el amor)**

**J'aime, j'aime, j'aime**

**faire l'amour**

**avec toi... (Me gusta hacer el amor… contigo)**

Desgraciadamente, no todo lo bueno puede ser eterno. Luego de un duro proceso de selección, fuiste aceptada en el Royal College de Londres para hacer un posgrado en Estética. Me sentí tan orgulloso de ti. Yo, luego de participar en algunas bienales con éxito; fui invitado a participar en una itinerante por los Estados Unidos. Iba a exponer al lado del artista más influyente del siglo XX, Marcel Duchamp. Luego de considerarlo un guía, no podía rechazar aquella oportunidad. La postvanguardia se desarrollaba del otro lado del Atlántico. Debía estar allí. Y tú, debías tomar la oportunidad de seguir creciendo en el área que tanto amabas.

Ninguno de los dos era egoísta. Sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Prometimos seguir en contacto…

-"Te deseo que seas locamente amada"- Fueron mis palabras de despedida, citando aquél libro de Bretón, que tantas ocasiones habíamos leído juntos

Al inicio, la separación fue muy dura. Hablábamos diario por teléfono, nos escribíamos, pero poco a poco, la distancia se tornó relevante y nos fuimos alejando cada vez más. Jamás perdimos contacto, pero nuestras charlas se volvieron esporádicas y las cartas inexistentes…

Varias mujeres pasaron por mi vida, y estoy seguro que tú no te quedaste atrás en adquirir experiencia, hasta que la familia, me exigió un heredero. He de confesar que aunque prospectos no me faltaban, nunca conocía nadie con quien tuviera esa compenetración, con quien pudiese debatir y disfrutarlo. Tal vez era exigente, pero deseaba enamorarme de alguien que me criticara con dureza, y que al mismo tiempo, fuera mi más ferviente admiradora.

Como artista, empecé a gozar de cierta popularidad, era una especie de gurú, para las nuevas generaciones, que aduladores, trataban siempre de congraciarse conmigo, hombres y mujeres por igual.

Presionado, me comprometí con una chica linda, una enfermera que me atrajo por haber sido voluntaria de una ONG en África, pero resultó que parecía importarle más mi dinero y mi recién adquirida fama, que mi persona en sí, para apoyar su causa, claro; podía darme el gusto de elegir a una mujer lista y guapa para ser la madre de mis hijos, aún sin amor. Sonará frío, pero no me interesaba formar una familia, quizá era porque no estaba con la mujer que me inspirara para ello, solo lo hacía por complacer a mi clan.

Una tarde, en Nueva York, fue que nos volvimos a encontrar. Nuevamente nuestra pasión por el arte jugaba a nuestro favor. Ambos asistimos a una instalación. Mi amigo Christo, un muy famoso artista del land art, iba a "empacar" la Estatua de la Libertad; su concepto: "El mundo de plástico, se está comiendo a la naturaleza, al arte y a la humanidad en sí…"

Yo mismo me había vuelto un artista conceptual, que gustaba de improvisar, de esbozar un retrato de la sociedad, mostrando su cruda realidad sin tapujos con el único propósito de poder ampliar la visión y las expectativas de la gente, apelando a su conciencia, agudizando sus sentidos, su estado emocional. Provocaba a mis espectadores al punto de ser considerado el enfant terrible del happening, sobre todo luego de aquel controversial suceso cuando una de mis modelos recitó un poema que previamente había extraído de su vagina, en mi homenaje a Coubert y su "Origen del mundo", pero pues tampoco es que envasara mis heces como había hecho Manzoni con su "Mierda de artista", no soy tan narcisista para pensar que solo el valor de una firma otorgaría valor a mi obra, aunque sí creía firmemente que el artista puede elegir un objeto, encontrar la belleza en él, y volverlo obra de arte.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y con una alegría genuina, me acerqué a saludarte, me esperabas con una amplia sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada luego de lo que te dije:

**-No has cambiado nada,**

**tal vez una sombra de melancolía en la mirada,**

**aunque sigues conservando ese aire**

**de muñeca virginal,**

**como una Madonna rusa de Chagall...**

-¿Marc Chagall? ¿Es en serio? ¿No podías compararme con una Madonna de Miguel Ángel? –dijiste entre risas

- No pequeña, eso es tan tradicional… Su estilo expresivo y colorista, despierta el optimismo de quien contempla sus trabajos; pero su Madonna, resalta de entre todos los elementos por la pureza y hermosura, resaltada en blanco provocando una catarsis al espectado; exactamente, como tú lo consigues conmigo– dije guiñándote el ojo.

Esa noche salimos a cenar, posteriormente, te acompañé a tu hotel. Como en los viejos tiempos, charlamos durante horas mientras supuestamente veíamos una película francesa, a la que en realidad, casi no hicimos caso, pues en el pasado la habíamos visto juntos, aquella que trata la infidelidad desde un punto de vista agudo y peculiar: La piel dulce.

Te conté de mi prometida y tú… Del tuyo: El incipiente cantante y actor de Brodway con quien llevabas viviendo un par de años, con la promesa de casarse en cuanto tuviese algo de éxito. Recién se estaban instalando en Nueva York. Habías obtenido el puesto de curadora en el Museo de Arte Moderno. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, me soltaste una crítica bien estructurada:

Pensabas que mi efímera obra, en vez de respetar su origen, la participación activa de la gente, para "liberarlos" de la masificación; muchas veces terminaba siendo solo un espectáculo para las masas, lo cual era una paradoja. ¡Al fin! Aire fresco, una mujer que me entendía y decía sin tapujos lo que realmente pensaba.

**Y más que loco, me volviste el mundo al revés**

**cuando me sentenciaste: Je serai ta maîtresse, (voy a ser tu amante)**

**aquella noche en el hotel Magots**

**después de ver "La peau douce" de Truffaut (película "La dulce piel" del director Truffaut)**

Está de más decir que no te di oportunidad para retractarte. En ese instante te hice mía otra vez. Y yo me entregué a ti como jamás lo había vuelto a hacer con nadie, porque nadie me había satisfecho como tú. Me sentí transportado a aquél refugio donde habíamos compartido tantas veces: El Hotel Magots

Después de hacer el amor tres veces, y casualmente rememorando ciertas escenas de la película, caí en cuenta de algo:

**-Y ahora que no voy al cine**

**ni es tan dulce nuestra piel,**

**déjame que lo adivine...**

**tienes un amante infiel.**

Congruente a tu personalidad, no lloraste al reconocerlo. Terrence (el cantante-actor) era más fan de las groupies, que ellas de él.

En el fondo, ambos sabíamos que no había verdadero amor con nuestras respectivas parejas, al menos, no como el que tú y yo habíamos experimentado cuando jovencillos en París… ¡Tan solo recordar aquellos días, me produce sonreír otra vez!

**Y me enseñaste a vivir,**

**y me enseñaste a decir:**

**J'aime, j'aime, j'aime**

**faire l'amour (me gusta hacer el amor)**

**J'aime, j'aime, j'aime**

**faire l'amour**

**avec toi... (Me gusta hacer el amor… contigo)**

Estuvimos juntos una temporada, viviendo en una burbuja de amor y placer. Terminaste con Terrence, quien de inmediato inició una relación pública con una hermosa actriz, con la que por cierto, tampoco se casó jamás. Por mi parte, yo dejé a la enfermera, no sin antes realizar una cuantiosa donación a su ONG. Ambos sabíamos que no era justo estar con alguien sin amarlo. No era justo pero no para ellos, sino para nosotros mismos, merecíamos más que eso, lo deseábamos porque ya conocíamos la sensación de ser plenamente amados.

Volvimos a enamorarnos (o tal vez no habíamos dejado de amarnos), pero esta vez con más ardor, con la madurez de querer compartir una vida y un fin común. Nuestro amor se convirtió en absoluto, único, maravilloso, se situaba por encima de cualquier otra consideración, de la moral y de la razón. Y entonces, surgió el deseo de crear una obra perdurable, una prueba para la posteridad de nuestro gran amor: un hijo.

Con los ideales liberales que profesábamos, decidimos no casarnos. Pero criamos a nuestro pequeño rodeado de infinito amor.

**Y sin darnos cuenta,**

**como mercenarios han entrado a saco en los noventa...**

**y ahora que, por fin, ya soy algunas**

**cicatrices más mayor**

**y tú una mujer pasando un mal de amor…**

Seguimos juntos, pero nos hemos alejado. No sé en que momento sucedió, pero nos perdimos un poco… Continué usando mi cuerpo como una herramienta para crear. En una ocasión, mi colega y amiga Marina Abramović, me invitó a realizar un performance con ella, debíamos tomar una píldora que se utiliza para la catatonia. Estando completamente sano, mi cuerpo reaccionó violentamente a la droga, experimentando ataques y movimientos involuntarios. Mientras perdía el control de los movimientos de mi cuerpo, mi mente estaba lúcida y observaba todo lo que ocurría. A los 10 minutos, ingeriría un droga que se emplea para personas depresivas y violentas, dando como resultado inmovilidad total. Las cosas no resultaron tal como esperaba, que hubiese sido un estado en que mi mente se encontrara activa, pero mi cuerpo no. Desperté en el hospital veinte días después. No estaba asustado, era intrépido y sabía que existían riesgos, todo por mi arte.

Pero cuando te ví, supe que había sido egoísta. No podía perder lo más valioso de mi vida en el nombre de algo tan efímero. Los premios, el reconocimiento, nada de eso me importaba ¿Porqué era tan extremo entonces? Me hallaba en aquél viaje de autocrítica, cuando entraste intempestiva, a la habitación…

**Volvemos a encontrarnos pero, en esta ocasión,**

**yo te hablo del pasado y tú, de tu decepción...**

**Despues de recibir Les 400 coups, (Los 400 golpes)**

Los 400 golpes, o las mil una cosas que hemos vivido, hemos realizado toda la sarta de tonterías que hemos podido, dentro y fuera de nuestra profesión. Al menos nunca me vestí de mujer, pensaba para mí.

Y por primera vez, con lágrimas en los ojos, me reclamas:

**-Qué lejos ha quedado L'amour fou, (el amor loco)**

**como toda la poesía**

**de la carne y el placer**

**que fue sólo flor de un día**

**que jamás ha de volver...**

-¡No,no, no! Mi Candy ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto te amo? ¡Te necesito hasta para respirar! Tú me has hecho todo lo que soy. El artista, es efímero, pero nuestro amor, no lo es.

Hice todo lo posible por recuperarme rápidamente. En mi obsesión por crear un mundo de belleza, había descuidado lo más valioso y bello de mi mundo real. ¿Cómo conseguir que volvieras a confiar en mí? En mi amor por tí, en mi compromiso contigo...

Todos los días, una idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Los globos recuerdan momentos felices y de celebración en nuestras vidas. Por contraste, el trabajo es casi siempre monótono. El trabajo, que aunque a ambos nos apasionaba, había sido un poco el causante de nuestro alejamiento. Quería abrir una conversación sobre lo que sentimos acerca del trabajo, de la cotidianidad y la rutina diaria. Además la disparidad entre la naturaleza repetitiva del hacer diariamente lo mismo y lo juguetón de un globo o cientos de ellos moviéndose por el paisaje. El vuelo de un globo representaba la libertad, aquella libertad con la que tanto soñé cuando niño y que al final había perdido preso de mi mismo. Sabía que solo tú entenderías lo que todo el acto significaría, y entonces, lo hice. Sin importar lo que pensara nadie más, para mí representa mi obra maestra: Fui a verte al trabajo, hicimos un recorrido, en el que tú me me explicaste entusiasta, las obras que habías conseguido durante años de esfuerzo para la colección permanente del museo: "La noche estrellada" de Van Gogh, "Broadway Boogie Wogie" de Mondrian, "Las señoritas de Avignon" de Picasso y "La persistencia de la memoria" de Dalí por mencionar algunas. Claro que tus "tesoros" eran las obras de Pollock, a quien nunca dejaste de admirar a pesar de que yo mismo, te había regalado una sábana con las salpicaduras características de su obra, incluso las realicé con una escoba, tal cual las realizaba él. Así, realmente te ibas a dejar "envolver" por el expresionismo abstracto, te dije. Y aunque sé cuán romántico te pareció el regalo, a pesar de mi dosis de ironía, él te seguía cautivando igual que cuando estudiabas.

-Sé perfectamente que los artistas más representativos de la pintura moderna son Cezanne, Matisse, y Duchamp. Pero hagamos memoria, ¿Quién fue la mecenas de Pollock? Sin su patrocinio, no hubiese podido trabajar tan prolífico –me dijiste con ese tono retador que tanto me gusta de ti

-Peggy Guggenheim, la famosa coleccionista –respondí con seguridad, adivinando tus intenciones

-¡Ah! Y ella ¿Por quién fue asesorada? –preguntaste de forma inquisidora

-Por Duchamp –aseguré rodando los ojos. Nuevamente, me dabas jaque mate con tus atinados comentarios

-Y si tu admirado colega puede reconocer la valía del expresionismo abstracto, supongo que tú también ¿O no?

-Por supuesto, pero también puedo decir "me gusta" o "no me gusta" que al final de eso trata la estética, tu especialidad ¿O no?

Nos miramos entrecerrando los ojos y demostrando que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, ambos teníamos razón y si algo respetamos de sobremanera, es la opinión del otro. Después de ese pequeño duelo, rompimos en carcajadas, ¡Qué delicioso era volver a estar juntos! Y tener esos diálogos de ajedrez mental que con nadie, habría podido tener jamás.

Abrazados, continuamos el recorrido. Me regalaste una amplia sonrisa al pasar frente a un Chagall y me dijiste con dulzura

-Procuro pasar diario por aquí, para pensar en ti…

¡Recordabas lo que te había dicho en nuestro reencuentro hacía ya tantos años! Con cada acción, confirmabas mi decisión.

Te invité al jardín, que había hecho llenar de girasoles, amapolas, peonias y crisantemos.

-¡Las flores de Van Gogh! –exclamaste claramente impresionada y te giraste a mirarme

Me aposté sobre una rodilla y te dije reflejándome en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes:

-El amor que nos profesamos es un momento eterno, no se acabó nunca, ni con el fin de nuestra relación, hace tanto tiempo; pues, como escribió Breton en L'amor fou, "Lo que he amado, lo haya retenido o no, lo amaré siempre." Y yo, mi pequeña, te amo más que a la vida. Por eso el destino se empeñó en juntarnos otra vez, porque estábamos incompletos el uno sin el otro. ¿Te casas conmigo?

Como respuesta, sacaste de tu bolsa un trozo de papel, me lo extendiste y me contestaste:

-William Albert Ardley: Estábamos predestinados. En este amor reside, un fragmento de la utopía, de la poesía realizada.

Ví entonces aquél trozo de papel, era el dibujo del águila que te obsequié cuando adolescentes.

-¡Tú eras la chiquilla llorona del Louvre!

-¡Sí! –completaste con una amplia sonrisa

Con una señal, soltaron entonces, los 10 000 globos que la gente contratada, sujetaba del techo. Brindándonos un espectáculo colorido y festivo, tal como estaba mi corazón. Para rematar el cuadro, nuestro hijo, ahora adolescente, entraba a escena con un regalo: Boletos para una luna de miel en París, la cual disfrutamos reencontrándonos como pareja y enamorándonos por tercera vez, mientras el chico, viajaba con el siempre leal tío George, conociendo museos…

**Y me enseñaste a vivir,**

**y me enseñaste a decir:**

**J'aime, j'aime, j'aime**

**faire l'amour (me gusta hacer el amor)**

**J'aime, j'aime****, j'aime**

**faire l'amour**

**avec toi... (me gusta hacer el amor… contigo)**

Nota aclaratoria: Todas las obras mencionadas, incluyendo cuadros, performance, instalaciones, libros, películas, etc, son reales (o lo han sido), así como los nombres de los artistas y sitios de este fic.

El performance de Albert, en realidad sí fue realizado por Abramovic, sin contratiempos; aunque la artista sí fué hospitalizada en varias ocasiones, debido a los experimentos con su cuerpo en pro de su arte.

Marcel Duchamp, es considerado el artista más influyente del arte moderno, fue ajedrecista profesional, y en algunas obras, vestido como mujer, empleó a su alter ego a Rose Sélavy, un calambur de c'est la vie (así es la vida), sin tener nada que ver con su heterosexualidad, todo era una mera forma de expresión artística concebida en su enorme imaginación. Demostró con creces, ser un excelente pintor y escultor, pero no conforme, quiso experimentar más allá. Su obra maestra "El gran vidrio", fue concebida por años, siempre inconforme con el resultado, hasta que en una sesión fotográfica, el vidrio, se resquebrajó, causando el impacto buscado por tanto tiempo.

...

...

Canción: "L Amour avec toi"

Cantautor: Luis Eduardo Aute

Disco: Slowly, 1992


End file.
